


...where the heart is

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Husbands, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Prompt: Nervous - 298 wordsHarry's wait for his husband's return is finally over.





	...where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the August Drarry Discord challenge. 
> 
> This is the follow-up companion piece to LLAP's [(Home is ...Draco's POV) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844317) Technically hers comes first, though some have read them the other way around.
> 
> This is Harry's POV and continuation of her drabble.
> 
> How this came about:  
> When Tami asked me to beta her drabble, I read it and found nothing to change but as soon as I finished reading it, this entire drabble was writing itself in my mind. I messaged her, nervously, afraid she'd feel I was stealing her thunder by writing it. I said to her, "Oh Merlin, now I want to write the companion piece from Harry's POV. Don't worry, I wont." I was so sure she'd not be happy but she was. She said do it and I did. We didn't tell anyone what had happened - we just let it be a surprise. I'm thrilled so many of you like it.

“If things don’t change soon, I swear I’ll tear this country apart building by building.”    
  
This wasn’t Harry Potter, war hero or Healer Potter; this was nervous, desperate Harry, husband to missing Draco, and nothing else except their son mattered now.  
  
“Mate,” Ron said quietly, “we’ll find him. You know how this works…”  
  
Before Ron could finish, a snowy owl flew in front of Harry’s face and he froze mid-step, hearing the voice his heart so ached for.  
  
_“Find Harry. Tell him..." Draco's voice broke. "Tell him I love him. I’m at the Manor. Tell him to bring me home.”_  
  
In less than a breath, Harry was gone.  
  
“Draco!” Harry’s voice called out as he landed outside the gates and with one shove of magic, crashed his way through the metal and the wards. “Draco!”.  
  
A soft moan floated over the air and Harry’s breath caught as he found his husband and dropped to his knees beside the battered form.  
  
“Oh love,” he said as he touched with gentle healing hands.  
  
“Harry, it’s really you,” Draco rasped out, wincing at the pain.    
  
Harry pulled his wand and muttered a spell, the relief immediate on the bruised face. “Better?”    
  
Draco nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
Harry framed Draco’s face with his hands and leaned close. “I’m here. I’ve got you. I love you.” He brushed their lips together with the barest touch.    
  
A pop and Ron was kneeling next to them.  “Help’s coming. He alright?”  
  
“Tortured but alive,” Harry muttered.  
  
“How is…” Draco collapsed into a wet cough.  
  
“He’s fine, love, I promise. Don’t talk. You’ll be better soon.” Harry sat and lifted Draco into his lap, cradling him carefully since he was the most precious thing he’d ever held. "Everything's alright now. You're home."

**Author's Note:**

> Since so many have asked for it, we are also collaborating to turn these two drabbles into a full-fledged story.
> 
> And here is the [super cute fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800499/) for this drabble by cubedcoffeecake.
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr and/or in the comments <3 <3 <3
> 
> ~~ Tumblr: Erin_Riwen [(my blog)](https://erin-riwen.tumblr.com/)  
> ~~ Tumblr: LLAP115-reblogs [(my lovely drabble collaborator ;))](https://llap115-reblogs.tumblr.com/)  
> ~~ Tumblr: LLAP115 [(her art blog - she's one of my fav fandom artists)](https://llap115.tumblr.com/)  
> ~~ Tumblr: cubedcoffeecake [(my lovely fanart artist ;D)](https://cubedcoffeecake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
